fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Columbia Pictures
Columbia Pictures is an American film studio, production company, and film distributor that is a member of the Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group, a division of the Sony Pictures subsidiary of Sony Entertainment. Films Film Distributor # Holmes and Watson (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 26/12/18 # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 14/12/18 # Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 12/10/18 # Venom (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 05/10/18 # Alpha (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 24/08/18 # The Equalizer 2 (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 17/08/18 # Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation (2018) - Worldwide - U''' - 27/07/18 # Sicario 2: Soldado (2018) - USA - '''R - 29/06/18 # Peter Rabbit (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 16/03/18 # Roman J. Israel, Esq (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 02/02/18 # Insidious: The Last Key (2018) - UK - 15 - 12/01/18 # Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/12/17 # The Star (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 24/11/17 # Only the Brave (2017) - USA - '''PG-13 - 20/10/17 # Marshall (2017) - UK - 15 - 20/10/17 # Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - International - 15 - 05/10/17 # The Dark Tower (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/08/17 # The Emoji Movie (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 04/08/17 # Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) - Worldwide - '''12A - 05/07/17 # Churchill (2017) - USA - PG - 02/06/17 # Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 31/03/17 # Life (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 24/03/17 # Passengers (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/12/16 # A Street Cat Named Bob (2016) - UK - 12A - 04/11/16 # Inferno (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 14/10/16 # The Magnificent Seven (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/09/16 # The Shallows (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 12/08/16 # Ghostbusters (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 11/07/16 # The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - Worldwide - U''' - 13/05/16 # Risen (2016) - Worldwide - '''12A - 18/03/16 # Grimsby (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 24/02/16 # Goosebumps (2015) - Worldwide - PG - 05/02/16 # The 5th Wave (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 22/01/16 # Spectre (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/10/15 # Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Worldwide - U''' - 16/10/15 # Pixels (2015) - Worldwide - '''12A - 12/08/15 # Annie (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 26/12/14 # Fury (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 22/10/14 # The Equalizer (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/09/14 # The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/04/14 # Stalingrad (2013) - Worldwide - 15 - 21/02/14 # RoboCop (2014) - USA / Canada / Australia / Spain / Japan - PG-13 - 12/02/14 # The Monuments Men (2014) - USA - PG-13 - 07/02/14 # American Hustle (2013) - USA - R''' - 13/12/13 # Captain Phillips (2013) - Worldwide - '''12A - 18/10/13 # The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Worldwide - U''' - 31/07/13 # Arthur Christmas (2011) - Worldwide - '''U - 11/11/11 # The Ides of March (2011) - USA - R''' - 07/10/11 # The Smurfs (2011) - Worldwide - '''U - 10/08/11 # Quantum of Solace (2008) - Worldwide - 12A - 31/10/08 # Rambo (2008) - UK - 18 - 22/02/08 # The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) - Worldwide - PG - 08/02/08 # Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/05/07 # Rocky Balboa (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/01/07 # The Holiday (2006) - USA - PG-13 - 08/12/06 # Open Season (2006) - Worldwide - PG - 13/10/06 # RV (2006) - Worldwide - PG - 09/06/06 # Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) - International - PG - 31/03/06 # The Producers (2005) - International - 12A - 26/12/05 # The Longest Yard (2005) - International - 12A - 09/09/05 # Closer (2004) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/01/05 # Hellboy (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 02/09/04 # Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/07/04 # Secret Window (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/04/04 # Peter Pan (2003) - Worldwide - PG - 26/12/03 # Something's Gotta Give (2003) - USA - PG-13 - 12/12/03 # Mr. Deeds (2002) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/11/02 # MIIB (2002) - Worldwide - PG - 02/08/02 # Stuart Little 2 (2002) - Worldwide - U''' - 19/07/02 # Spider-Man (2002) - Worldwide - '''12A - 14/06/02 # Black Hawk Down (2001) - Worldwide - 15 - 18/01/02 # Ali (2001) - USA - R''' - 25/12/01 # A Knight's Tale (2001) - Worldwide - '''PG - 31/08/01 # Finding Forrester (2000) - Worldwide - 12 - 23/02/01 # Vertical Limit (2000) - Worldwide - 12 - 19/01/01 # Stuart Little (1999) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/07/00 # The End of the Affair (1999) - Worldwide - '''18 - 11/02/00 # Gattaca (1997) - Worldwide - 15 - 20/03/98 # Men in Black (1997) - Worldwide - PG - 01/08/97 # The Fifth Element (1997) - USA - PG-13 - 09/05/97 # Hamlet (1996) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/96 # The Cable Guy (1996) - Worldwide - 12 - 12/07/96 # Sense and Sensibility (1995) - Worldwide - U''' - 23/02/96 # First Knight (1995) - Worldwide - '''PG - 07/07/95 # Little Women (1994) - Worldwide - U''' - 17/03/95 # Before Sunrise (1995) - USA - '''R - 27/01/95 # RoboCop 3 (1993) - UK - 15 - 24/06/94 # Groundhog Day (1993) - Worldwide - PG - 07/05/93 # A Few Good Men (1992) - Worldwide - 15 - 01/01/93 # Honeymoon in Vegas (1992) - USA - PG-13 - 28/08/92 # City Slickers (1991) - USA - PG-13 - 07/06/91 # Awakenings (1990) - Worldwide - 12 - 15/03/91 # Ghostbusters II (1989) - Worldwide - PG - 01/12/89 # Ghostbusters (1984) - Worldwide - PG - 07/12/84 # Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) - Worldwide - A''' - 14/03/78 # The Odessa File (1974) - Worldwide - '''A - 25/10/74 # Macbeth (1971) - Worldwide - AA - 02/02/72 # Waterloo (1970) - UK - U''' - 26/10/70 # Cromwell (1970) - Worldwide - '''U - 17/07/70 # Oliver (1968) - Worldwide - U - 26/09/68 Category:Film Distributors